


Until We meet again

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: Alexander doesn't remember anything.





	Until We meet again

Alexander freezes, hands tightening around the binding of his worn out journal, and stares at the man across the table from him.

Curls spilled out over his shoulders and into his face but the man doesn't notice, too focused on the paper in front of him. His body was littered in freckles and confidence, scent reeling of someone worthy. Big enough hand zipping all over the paper, catching details so easily as if he's done things a thousand times before. Bottom lip trapped between white teeth and turning a bright red from the force.

Before he could stop himself, Alexander slams the journal closed and runs out of the shop. His eyes watered so quickly he couldn't stop the tears from falling. The salty droplets kept him from seeing straight and he ended up stumbling into various people. He didn't bother apologising.

Somehow, he made it to his apartment building without breaking down and ran up the stairs to his floor. Elevator be damned. Fishing the keys out of his pocket, Alexander burst through the door and shut it. He dropped to his knees and allowing his journal to slip from his fingers.

"John!" He screeched, sobs scratching their way out of his throat. He whimpered and cracked forward a few inches before collapsing against one of the kitchen table legs. Alexander curled up and cried. Tears rushing down his face and dripping onto his jeans. He felt like he couldn't get enough air. His lungs were burning.

Shaking, Alexander grieved. He hadn't seen the man in years and the way they split up was not pleasant. John would hate him. Why now? If there was a god, why would he continuously put Alexander through this hurt?

Alexander needed someone. He needed them now.

What he didn't know was that someone was already there, holding him. "Shh, Alexander," they whispered. "I'm here."

"Lexi, baby, we fixed it. We're together now. I'm never leaving you again."

Alexander turned and sobbed into the person's hoodie, his hands tugging and pulling on the cloth material. "Please. I love you."

John nodded and kissed the man on the head. "I love you too. I never meant to hurt you like that. I came back for you."

He lifted the other's head and pressed a kiss to his fiance's lips. He felt Alexander whine and pressed his body closer, trying to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

After a minute or two, until Alexander had calmed down, they pulled away. John kissed his boy's brow and stood them up. "Let's get you to bed. It's been a long day," He whispered.

They made their way slowly to the bedroom. John undressed Alexander and took off his hoodie, sliding it over the smaller male. Maybe if Alexander had his smell lull him to sleep, he won't wake up with nightmares again. The South Carolinian picked up his boyfriend and gently laid him over the sheets, knowing about the other's hot flashes, and wiping the tears off his cheeks. Alexander was fast asleep and snug in the comfortable fabric, body relaxed.

John leaned against the bedroom door frame and watched the man for a moment or two as he felt his chest tighten. It's his fault that Alexander is like this. Had he just let the man explain this all could have been avoided.

 

 

 

_Alexander sighed and followed the other into the bedroom. "John, It wasn't what you thought it was!" He exclaimed._

_"What else am I supposed to think when I see you all slumped up on some guy at a bar! You were supposed to be at work!" John twisted around and glared at the Caribbean._

_"He wasn't some guy!"_

_"Who was he then? Your mistress? A lover you had on the side because you're too damn insecure?"_

_"Don't go there. I got off early-"_

_"To go get wasted with your whore," John interrupted._

_"Lafayette is no whore."_

_A thick and heavy beat of silence._

_"Oh.."_

_Alexander realized the mistake._

_"John, please."_

_John grabbed his jacket and opened the front door. "I'll get my shit tomorrow," he growled, leaving the apartment and jumping down the stairs. He wantsd out as fast as he could and the elevator would just slow him down. He ignored the sounds of small and bare feet slapping against the slick wood._

_John had already out the apartment building and crossing the street, not be able to hear Alexander fall down the last few steps._

_"John, wait! Please!"_

_Alexander forced himself to limp after the other, ignoring the burning in his ankle. John didn't even glance back at him._

_"Let me explain!"_

_It was quick. A car horn blared and everything went black._

_John had heard a tires squeal as they stopped, a loud thud, and screams. Turning around out of panic, he froze. Alexander laid on the ground with blood pooling around his head and body still on the cold and rough street_ __._ _

 

 

 

 

John choked at the faded scar at the edge of his forehead, sliding back into the other's hair. Alexander was planning a trip for him and John to go on for their four-year anniversary. Lafayette was a co-worker that had recently transferred from France and had offered to help Alexander because the shorter of the two sucked at romantic gestures. They were out drinking because Alexander was stressed and had wanted to tell John about the trip over a dinner that he cooked himself.

The only reason he knew about this was because Lafayette and his husband, Hercules, had shown up at the hospital and tore into him once he told them what happened. Never had he felt like such a jackass than he did right at that moment.

It's been a year since then.

"I'm sorry," John said, the apology leaking in his voice as it cracked. "I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not clear: Alexander had experienced severe head trauma. Every day since the accident, he thinks John had left him. He doesn't remember anything else. John stays with him and tries to maintain their relationship. He takes Alex on dates and stuff and at some point Alexander just slips.


End file.
